jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon
'Simon '''is a former InGen employee and an anarchist who is the creator of the sharks. He appeared in ''Jurassic Shark and Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, with his face not appearing until the end of the second film. He will be the main human antagonist in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, ''and is portrayed by LordStarscream100. Jurassic Shark Simon appears at the beginning of the first film. After having been fired as an InGen employee, he became the main strategist for making the robot shark under InGen's name in hope that they would be falsely accused of creating it. He is shown releasing the shark from the basement of the InGen facility before leaving the room and sending an email to Artie Bridges. He is not seen afterwards. Jurassic Shark II In the second film, Simon releases the Hammerhead, Bull and Crocodile Sharks on a mission to kill Chase Landon and his followers. After the Bull Shark begins attacking them, Simon goes to Stonegate, the neighborhood right by Bradford Cul-De-Sac. There, he goes to Billy Trenton's house, where Billy is fighting the Bull Shark. After he escapes and begins to run off, Simon arrives, seemingly punching Billy to the ground and shooting his gun. It is unknown if he actually shot Billy or not, although Simon uses his death as a symbol to weaken Chase. After Billy's death, Chase creates the Shark Hunters, much to Simon's displeasure. He sticks around Bradford Cul-De-Sac, and allows the sharks to go after the Shark Hunters instead of him. Simon later appears when Russell Griffin and Gabe Reynolds bring the Bull Shark behind Chase's elementary school so that Russell and show Gabe the area where he hopes to put the shark exhibit. As they walk across the school's soccer field, Simon pursues them while keeping his distance. They set the shark down next to the school, which allowed Simon to run over and remove the stunning device from it, reactivating the shark. Russell and Gabe are then pursued across the soccer field by the Bull Shark, before Gabe tricks the shark into smashing its head into the fence. Still weary from the stunning device, the shark deactivates almost immediately. Simon then asks himself how they got the stunning device before walking off again. Still watching the Shark Hunters' every move, Simon takes action when Carter Phillips and Eddie Jackson are guarding the three stunned sharks at Billy's house. He goes to his house with plans to kill Carter and Eddie and release the sharks. However, when Carter and Eddie walk off before his arrival, he releases the sharks and retreats. The sharks then head to Bradford Cul-De-Sac, where they cause mass-chaos. While it is unseen, sometime after Quinn Freeman had been abandoned by Chase and Dan Bruines while the Bull Shark was tearing off his arm, Simon dragged his body over to a tree, where he treated his arm with an anesthetic to stop the bleeding. Simon later appears to obtain the Crocodile Shark's head after it was decapitated by Gabe. Afterwards, he walks over to Quinn, who wakes up and begins panicking. Simon explains how he is the creator of the sharks, and despite this role, he encourages Quinn to seek revenge on Dan and Chase for abandoning him and leaving him for dead. Quinn agrees, although after Simon gives him a handgun he promises to return to kill him after he does the same with Dan and Chase. Simon agrees, and Quinn walks off. This is his last appearence during the "Retribution Incident." Simon appears in a scene prior to the credits, standing on top of the hill in front of Chase's elementary school, where he leaves a message for Marcus Callum. He concludes the message by saying that once their forces are restrengthened, then the revolution will begin. Simon then runs off into the woods, holding the Crocodile Shark's head. Jurassic Shark III Simon will return in ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution as its main human antagonist. He will lead a final strike on the former Shark Hunters and their associates. Trivia *LordStarscream100 was originally set to briefly reprise the role in ''Jurassic Shark: Redemption ''before the film was cancelled. Category:InGen Employees Category:Living Characters Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Shark Characters Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Characters Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:Starscream7 Category:InGen Category:2012 SS7 Storyline Category:2013 SS7 Storyline Category:2014 SS7 Storyline Category:2015 SS7 Storyline